Ones Heart, Anothers Destiny
by yanza24
Summary: Since I suck at Summaries, I'll just ask you too RR. The rating may go up depending on the story. It's a good story, one of my best...so please RR


Disclaimer: DB/Z/GT Belongs to Akira Toriyama. This fic is a personal work of mine and is not making me any money. If it was, I would pay Cartoon Network and FUNimation to put the unedited versions of DB/Z/GT. Who said a little violence, bloodshed, nudity, and the occasional curse word was going to scar anybody?   
  
This story is set after Dragonball GT. Goku has already left with the dragon, and Vegeta is still...well he's still Vegeta. Trunks is still the same. Bra is now 18 years old. And Goten and Paris has broken up. I don't know if they ever do...but in this story, Goten is single. Hope you like it. Enjoy  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One Heart, One Destiny  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
------------------------  
  
Vegeta stared out at the vast open sky from his home on earth. Years had gone by and now he was married, with a set of brats that would make any father proud. His beautiful wife Bulma still looked as young as when he had first met her. But he knew she was older now. It was evident in her eyes, which had lost there shine some time ago. It all happened so quickly he thought. First Kakarott left, and now his once beautiful wife was showing signs of age. He never did tease her about her looks as he had done in the past. They were so painful to her. He remembered once telling her how ugly she was, only to have her start crying. Vegeta knew that her looks were everything to her. Even so, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. So there were a few age lines here and there, who cared? He didn't. But it seemed as though she did. Every night she would apply some sort of cream on her face. Next she would use what she called a herbal wrap. Vegeta was curious about these human beauty secrets but kept his comments to himself. Bulma was still as lovely as ever, and no one would tell him differently.  
  
'Papa?' came a soft and tender voice. Vegeta nodded but didn't turn around. He knew who's voice that belonged too.  
  
'Papa, why are you standing outside in the freezing cold? You will catch cold papa.'   
  
'I'm fine Bra. Why are you out here?' the prince asked.  
  
'I woke up. When I saw you standing here, I was worried. Tell me papa, why are you out here?' Bra asked as she stood next to her father. Vegeta was a hero in her young eyes. Full of wisdom and always there when she or the others needed him. Bra loved her father more than anything and would do anything just to be with him.  
  
'I couldn't sleep.' Vegeta said, never looking her way.  
  
'Oh, well if you get tired papa...just promise me you won't stand out here all night. You may be a saiyan warrior, but you're still made of flesh and blood. You can get sick just as easily as everyone else.' Bra said as she starting walking back inside.  
  
'The stars are beautiful aren't they?' Vegeta asked to particularly no one. 'I remember looking out Frieza's docking bay and counting stars, just as I do now. So lonely...and far away. Tiny beacons of light, crying out to the vastness of space. Wanting to be heard. Wanting to shed their magnificent light on others. I felt the same as those stars. Always searching...always looking for something I could never find.' Vegeta said as he turned slowly.  
  
Bra stood there, looking at her father. For a man of high class, he hardly ever shared his thoughts to no one. The eighteen year old smiled as Vegeta looked at her. Walking over to him, Bra wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. Vegeta stood there for a moment. But slowly, his arms wrapped around her as well.  
  
'But you did find what you were looking for papa. You found a home. Peace. Joy. And most importantly...' Bra stopped.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his daughter. She was staring at him with her large blue eyes. Smiling, Bra hugged her father again.   
  
'You found love papa.' she finished.  
  
Vegeta hugged his daughter back as what she said filled his mind. "Love" he thought. "Yes I have found love. So many years I had thought it a weak emotion. But not now. To have a family who cares and loves you is more precious than the most rarest of jewels. To find love and share love make one stronger. I should have found it long ago. But now, I am content."  
  
For the rest of the night, both stood together, looking up at the sky. Bra would put her hand in her Vegeta's hand, always letting him know that she loved him. Vegeta embraced the feeling deeply. She loved him, Bulma loved him, and Trunks loved him. That was all that mattered to him. That was his strength. The love of his family was all he needed.  
  
One hour before dawn...  
  
Vegeta stood next to his daughter. He watched as the stars disappeared one by one from the sky. They weren't gone he reminded himself. Only making room for the morning light. Bra yawned and rubbed her eyes. Looking at Vegeta, she smiled. Squeezing his hand affectionately, she let go and walked back inside.  
  
Vegeta smiled as well and nodded his goodnight to his daughter. Then he turned his head back to the sky.  
  
~~~  
  
That day, Vegeta walked around like he was floating on cloud nine. What Bra had told him last night had lifted his spirits. He had learned something important that night. No matter how cold and ruthless he came off, he could always count on his family to be there for him. Walking into the kitchen he was not surprised to see Bulma standing over the stove, Trunks sitting at the table, his new girlfriend beside him, and Bra helping her mother. Grabbing a seat, he placed it beside Trunks and sat down.   
  
'Good morning Prince Vegeta.' Trunks girlfriend greeted. She had learned from Trunks that his father was a prince. She thought it was the most wisest thing in the world to address royalty properly.   
  
Bulma smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just add to that already huge ego of his Katy." she thought. But to her surprise and everyone else's, Vegeta didn't even respond. When he did though, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.  
  
'Just Vegeta Katy. Good morning to you as well.' his tone sincere.  
  
Bulma was flabbergasted. Never had Vegeta ever greeted someone without losing his temper. Katy had called him Price Vegeta, but he had waved it off? Looking at him, Bulma was about to say something. But then she looked into his eyes. Once filled with hatred, now filled with emotion. When Vegeta turned, she smiled at him and went back to her cooking.  
  
Later that day, Vegeta walked outback to the gravity machine that had helped him so many years ago. It was still working perfectly, thanks to Bulma. He never again asked her to repair it. Nor did he expect her too. But she always did. She would even upgrade it almost every month. Vegeta learned that she did it only to show her love. And he was always thankful for it.  
  
'I'm going out mother.'   
  
'All right Trunks. You be careful you here me?'  
  
'I always am mother. Tell father I said laters.'  
  
Vegeta watched as his oldest walked outside. Trunks powered up and took off. "So much like myself." he thought. Then he watched as Bra came outside dressed in a light lavender sundress that showed off some of her curves. Although Vegeta was against her wearing such revealing attire, he would never say. He knew she was like her mother. Beauty was everything to his little princess. Far be it from him to say otherwise. Standing there for a minute, Vegeta smiled. And not just any smile. But a smile full of love and admiration. A smile that he had long ago tried so hard to forget.  
  
'Hello papa.' Bra greeted in her usual sweet way.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head and greeted her back as well.   
  
'It's a nice day isn't it papa? I hope the sun stays and the air remains warm today.' Bra said as she stood next to her father.  
  
Vegeta nodded his agreement and looked up. The sun was beating down and the warm air filled his senses. Today was an exceptionally beautiful day. Bra was right. He hoped it would last as well. Just standing, neither said a word. Words were not needed between the two. Vegeta understood Bra's feelings. And unlike the others, Bra understood her father's. As they stood together, Vegeta began to sense something strange. Looking up, he saw it. Nudging Bra, he pointed to a certain area in the sky.  
  
'Do you feel that Bra?' he asked.  
  
'I feel it papa. And I can see it too! Look!' Bra gasped.  
  
Vegeta looked in the direction his daughter was pointing. A bright light was shown far off in the distance. It seemed to grow brighter as it neared the earth. After a few moments, Vegeta and Bra were able to make out lights and other things.   
  
'I don't believe it. How can that be possible?' Vegeta said as the object got closer.  
  
'What's wrong papa? What's happening?' Bra asked, terrified.  
  
'Go inside and stay there. Don't come out unless I say so!' Vegeta yelled as he pushed his daughter toward the door.  
  
Bra nodded and ran inside. But not before turning around. Vegeta had gone super saiyan mode and was watching as the object got closer. Finally, it landed. Bra wasted no time in going back inside the house. She had to tell her mom.   
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta stood tense as the door of the craft opened. He just couldn't believe his eyes. The craft looked just like Frieza's craft. But in a way, it was much smaller. Waiting, he watched as several men came filing out. They were Frieza's lackeys. But he had killed them all. Or so he thought.  
  
'Prince Vegeta?' one of the men asked.  
  
'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Vegeta asked as he powered up some more. He didn't know these people, and what he didn't know, he didn't trust.  
  
'Just as we thought. Guards, take Prince Vegeta into custody!' the man yelled.  
  
Out of nowhere, men attacked Vegeta. Although he was a super saiyan, he couldn't shake them off. They surrounded the mighty saiyan prince and held him down. Vegeta struggled, finally breaking free from his captors. Anger flashed through him as he took down several men. But still, they were getting the upper hand. Vegeta was fast losing energy. He fought as hard as he could, but nothing was working. Just as he was beginning to give up, he thought of his family. Turning slowly toward the door, he saw Bulma and Bra. They were scared, he could tell. Next he looked up and saw Trunks coming back. Goten was with him as well.   
  
'Dad! What's going on? Who are all these guys?!' Trunks yelled as he landed next to his father.  
  
Vegeta just shook his head as he stood upright, but not without wincing. Struggling to his feet, Vegeta looked at his side. Blood flowed freely from a large gash, angering him. Another well placed blow had probably cracked his ribs. He just knew it.   
  
Goten landed next to his best friend and took up a fighting stance as well. Whoever these men were, they sure picked the wrong planet to attack.  
  
As all three saiyans powered up, the men from the ship slowly backed away. Vegeta lead the attack, and Goten and Trunks followed him. Finally, they had the upper hand. The men from the ship all ran. One saiyan was tough, but three, well that was just asking for death.   
  
Vegeta attacked out of pure rage. How dare these men come to his home and attack him? He had done nothing wrong. Fools! All of them! Vegeta powered up and shot several down using his galick gun attack.   
  
Next he took out some men with his big bang attack. Nothing could stop him. He was like a raging fire. Never to be put out until the fire inside burnt itself out completely. Trunks and Goten watched Vegeta. He was so mad with rage. Trunks took it as a sign. Running toward the house, he quickly gathered his mother and sister in his arms. Taking off, he headed toward a safer area.   
  
'Trunks! What's going on?' Bulma demanded.  
  
Trunks looked at his mother and shook his head.  
  
'Father is blinded by rage. I think it would be wise if you two stayed here for now. I'll be back to get you when things blow over.' Trunks said as he placed them on the ground. Then as quickly as he had brought them there, he was gone.  
  
Back at the site...  
  
'Do you know what happens when you attack a saiyan and his family?' Vegeta smirked. He was going to make them pay, one by one.  
  
Goten stood watching the saiyan prince. He could see the emotions dancing in Vegeta's eyes. But the look on his face was shocking!. Rage! Hatred! And Anger all showed up in his features, balled into one. It was the same look he saw as when Vegeta was under the control of Babidi. The same twisted smile, and same raging aura. Goten was terrified.  
  
'Don't be a fool! I'll have you down faster than you can count to three.' Vegeta laughed as several men advanced. They stopped and looked at Vegeta. Then slowly, they began to advance again.  
  
Vegeta was just about to attack as well when he heard something he had not heard for so many years. It was a voice he knew all to well. But instead of angering him, it calmed him.  
  
'That is enough! Kiro! Stop your men now or else I'll deal with you personally!'  
  
Goten watched as the men all stopped and turned around. They were looking at something or someone with fear in their eyes.  
  
'I gave specific orders not to attack! How dare you Kiro defy my orders? I should have your head for such an act!'  
  
'I am sorry your highness. But I was only doing what I thought best.'  
  
'And what would that be? Attacking a family when they did have done nothing wrong? Order your men back before I lose my temper.'  
  
'Yes your highness.'  
  
Goten took a step forward as Trunks landed next to him. Both were looking at Vegeta. He had a look of pure shock on his face.  
  
"I know that voice." he thought to himself.  
  
As all three stood together, light clapping could be heard from above.  
  
'I am impressed Vegeta. I always knew you would become everything your heart desired. You have surprised even myself.'  
  
Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all turned their attention above them. Floating above was a woman. She had long black hair, that was pulled back in a long braid. She wore a light blue battle suit with a long sheer skirt attached. She wore no armor. And her tail swayed in the breeze behind her. She was beautiful. Around her neck was a golden collar. And upon her head was a golden crown.  
  
Vegeta relaxed as he looked at her. Was it even possible? Could she still be alive? Smirking, the saiyan prince bowed low. Goten and Trunks just stared at him. But finally, they too bowed to the floating woman.  
  
'It has been years. I thought I was doomed to never see you again.' Vegeta said as returned to his upright position.  
  
'It has been several years. Too long for my taste. But I am happy to see you as well Vegeta.'  
  
'As I am you, dear sister.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What is this? Vegeta has a sister? What will the others think of this strange knew discovery? Be sure to catch the next chapter. It will be out soon.   
  
Please R+R...thank you... 


End file.
